


Вслепую

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Что бы ни случилось за то время, которое Дженсен провел в коме, мир изменился необратимо.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Вслепую

Все оказалось совсем не так, как показывали в фильмах. Укус зомби не превращал в ожившего мертвеца, но легче от этого почему-то не было. Дженсен так и не смог восстановить точную картину произошедшего. Вирус, древняя бактерия, оттаявшая из-за глобального потепления, неудавшийся военный эксперимент с психоактивными веществами? Когда он очнулся на больничной койке, все уже закончилось. Его встретил опустевший армейский госпиталь с залитыми кровью коридорами, перевернутой медицинской техникой, рассыпанными по полу лекарствами и мусором. Среди всего этого то тут, то там, издавая чудовищную вонь и привлекая тучи мух, лежали гниющие куски тел и серо-сизые склизкие внутренности. Дезориентированный и едва держащийся на ногах, Дженсен не сразу осознал, что окружающее – не галлюцинация, порожденная травмой головы, а реальность. Он споткнулся обо что-то белесо-желтое, издавшее хруст и больно впившееся в голую пятку. Только сидя прямо на полу и выковыривая занозу из ноги, до него вдруг дошло, что это – осколок кости, скорее всего, черепа. И что он вряд ли сможет проснуться от этого кошмара.

Почти девять месяцев спустя Дженсен знал уже наверняка – не проснется. Что бы ни случилось за то время, которое он провел в коме, мир изменился необратимо. Улицы городов превратились в разоренные развалины, люди – в кровожадных тварей, которые пожирали любого, кому не посчастливится оказаться у них на пути. А редкие выжившие сами стали главной опасностью. За время своего вынужденного путешествия в Нью-Гэмпшир Дженсен не раз и не два становился свидетелем того, что человек живой способен на гораздо более страшные вещи, чем человек мертвый. 

Он помнил, что находился в серверной, когда здание сотряс первый взрыв и его накрыло рухнувшими перекрытиями, в груди что-то хрустнуло, и дышать стало невозможно. После этого начиналась темнота, сквозь которую время от времени доносились смутно знакомые голоса. Один раз кто-то, кажется, Кугар читал нараспев молитву на испанском. В другой раз он же хриплым шепотом приказывал немедленно открыть глаза и обещал достать Дженсена с того света, вздумай тот умереть. Возможно, все это было лишь порождением комы. Но Дженсену нравилось думать, что это настоящие воспоминания. 

Последние воспоминания о Кугаре, которые у него остались.

На своей больничной койке Дженсен обнаружил под подушкой сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, исписанный ровным убористым почерком. Послание на одной стороне оказалось молитвой к Санта Муэрте на испанском. На другой, так и не переходя на английский, Кугар сообщал, что их отправляют на срочную миссию в Боливию, и требовал от Дженсена очнуться к моменту своего возвращения. 

Какая бы причина ее ни вызвала, катастрофа произошла, пока Лузеры были в Боливии. Дженсен не знал, завершилась ли миссия успешно, или апокалипсис нарушил запланированный ход операции. Кугар и остальные так и не вернулись. А когда Дженсен очнулся, интернет уже прекратил свое существование, и узнать хоть что-то об их судьбе он не мог. Даже если они выжили, теперь их разделяли тысячи миль и сотни тысяч оживших мертвецов, голодных до плоти.

Сейчас с даты, проставленной внизу записки, минуло тридцать восемь недель. Дженсен по-прежнему хранил ее в нагрудном кармане рубашки, у самого сердца. Время от времени, когда удавалось найти достаточно безопасное место для ночлега, а молчать (зомби реагировали на звуки, в этом фильмы оказались правы) становилось совсем невмоготу, он шепотом перечитывал послание Кугара. Эти несколько строк уже давно отпечатались в памяти до последней буквы, но одно прикосновение к клочку бумаги дарило надежду. Что бы ни случилось, Кугар выжил. Значит, рано или поздно они встретятся. Если потребуется, Дженсен потратит на поиски всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не то чтобы у него теперь было много планов на будущее, кроме того чтобы найти Джен и Кэтлин. 

Если Кугар пережил катастрофу, он отыщет способ вернуться и поймет, куда направился Дженсен. Нью-Гэмпшир как пункт назначения был не лучше и не хуже любого другого, но начинать стоило там. Вряд ли Джен и Кэтлин остались бы в родном городе, слишком близко к Нью-Йорку, слишком многолюдно. Но в доме Джен могли найтись подсказки о дальнейшем направлении их движения. Если они не пострадали, то самый логичный выход – на север, в Мэн, где население не в пример меньше, а зимы суровее. Возможно, с наступлением холодов там станет безопаснее. 

Пока же везде царил хаос и анархия. По обилию брошенной военной техники вдоль дорог Дженсен догадывался, что какое-то время армия и власти пытались противостоять заразе. Но противник слишком сильно превосходил численностью и не боялся боли. Следы боев – отчаянных, обреченных на поражение – простирались от Сент-Луиса до Нью-Йорка. Там, где, по всей видимости, еще недавно шли ожесточенные сражения, остались сотни обугленных тел и еще больше – разорванных на куски.

За девять месяцев Дженсен видел достаточно, чтобы понимать, во что превратились маленькие городки вроде Нью-Гэмпшира. Идеально ровные газоны пожелтели, клумбы высохли от жары, а их владельцы с обглоданными до костей конечностями и лицами частенько лежали прямо посреди цветов. Или скреблись в запертые изнутри двери домов. Пару недель назад Дженсен чуть было не попал в западню, забравшись в пустой на вид особняк в поисках провианта. Его спасла случайность. Открывая кладовую, он держал нож, который и всадил в глазницу выскочившего оттуда зомби, некогда худощавой женщины в махровом розовом халате. Той ночью, вытерев руку от ошметков гниющей плоти, Дженсен трижды перечитал записку. Если Кугар все еще был жив, он найдет обратную дорогу. 

Если, если, бесконечные если. С каждым днем становилось все труднее убедить себя, что они имеют значение. Дженсен понимал, что, скорее всего, и Кугар, и Джен с Кэтлин, в лучшем случае, мертвы. В худшем... Он надеялся никогда не узнать, потому что тогда останется только пустить себе пулю в висок и покончить со всем этим. Но пока сохранялась хотя бы малейшая надежда, что кто-то из них жив, Дженсен не собирался сдаваться. 

Он не рассчитывал, что сестра и племянница станут сидеть в доме, дожидаясь его. Но все равно испытал острое разочарование, когда, проверив все комнаты одну за другой, пришел к неутешительному выводу – внутри было пусто. В фильмах про апокалипсис родственники главного героя всегда оставляли на холодильнике записку, чтобы подсказать ему направление, в котором их искать. Джен и Кэтлин не оставили ничего. Все выглядело так, будто они однажды просто не вернулись домой. Даже вещи на первый взгляд никто не трогал, не пытался собрать самое ценное перед бегством.

На дверце их холодильника не нашлось никаких записок, только рисунки Кэтлин, прикрепленные разноцветными магнитами. В пестрых акварельных кляксах угадывались она сама и Джен, они втроем с Дженсеном, а на одном рисунке по коричневой тарелке, прикидывающейся шляпой, безошибочно опознавался Кугар.

Отдавая себе отчет в тщетности поисков, все это время Дженсен не переставал надеяться на чудо. Что он найдет если не живых Кэтлин и Джен, то хоть какую-то подсказку о том, куда они могли отправиться. Подсказок не было. С ужасающей ясностью Дженсен понял, что, скорее всего, они даже не успели никуда сбежать. Беда застигла их не дома, и теперь они, как и сотни тысяч других, блуждали в бесконечных поисках живой плоти.

Все было напрасно, тысячи миль сквозь мертвые земли – впустую. Джен и Кэтлин умерли или хуже. Как и Кугар. Дженсен остался один. Он что есть силы пнул попавшийся под ноги металлический контейнер для мусора, который ударился в стену и покатился по полу с глухим дребезжанием. Перед глазами потемнело. Не разбирая дороги, Дженсен сделал несколько шагов и рухнул на стул. Идти дальше было некуда. Да и незачем. Он закрыл голову руками, зажмурившись до оранжевых всполохов перед глазами. 

В ушах до сих пор стояло эхо катящегося по полу контейнера. Только это было не эхо.

Если бы не этот звук, выдавший постороннее присутствие, Дженсен бы так и остался сидеть без движения. Он поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как за стеклянными дверями, выходящими на задний двор, собирается толпа мертвецов. Они тянули к нему руки, скреблись по гладкой поверхности обломанными ногтями и кусками костей, в которые превратились их пальцы. Видимо, шум от контейнера для мусора привлек их внимание к дому. Теперь от массы копошащихся тел Дженсена отделяло только тонкое стекло, которое долго не продержится.

В одно мгновение он оказался на ногах, подхватил сумку и, перекрыв вход в столовую шкафом, двинулся к двери. Но за ней уже скопилось штук двадцать зомби. Прикинув, что когда собравшаяся на заднем дворе компания неотвратимо попадет внутрь, его шансы не увеличатся, Дженсен снял с пояса мачете и приготовился попробовать удачу тут. Он распахнул дверь, морщась от волны смрада и сходу нанося удар по ближайшей голове. Как ни странно, в этом фильмы тоже оказались правы. Одно наполовину сгнившее тело рухнуло к его ногам и затихло. Зато освободилось место для двух следующих. А за спиной уже слышался звон бьющегося стекла. Дженсен понял, что попал в ловушку. Перерубая очередную шею мачете, он уже видел, что не успеет расчистить себе дорогу до того, как к нему подберутся с тыла. Какая ирония, проделать такой путь, чтобы все закончилось ничем...

Зомби прямо перед ним упал с дырой во лбу раньше, чем Дженсен снял ему голову мачете. А потом второй, третий, пятый... Пули находили свои мишени с невероятной точностью. Кто-то стрелял из снайперской винтовки, чтобы Дженсен смог выбраться. Возможно ли, чтобы это был Кугар?.. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Но пока мертвецов оставалось еще слишком много, чтобы Дженсен мог позволить себе осмотреться по сторонам. 

Пара минут слаженной работы с невидимым снайпером, и перед ним образовалась гора трупов. Дженсен поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как в окне второго этажа дома напротив бликует на солнце прицел снайперки. Секундой позже Дженсен почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. На месте винтовки в окне показался Кугар, который яростно махал ему рукой в общепринятом жесте, означающем: «Двигай сюда, идиот!»

Улыбаясь как безумный Дженсен бегом кинулся через дорогу. Шум падающего шкафа за спиной подсказывал, что ему лучше поторопиться.

Кугар сгреб его в объятия, едва закрыв за ним дверь. Дженсен даже не успел толком ничего рассмотреть, как оказался стиснут с такой силой, что ребра заныли. Мачете с тихим стуком упало на пол. В голове шумело, после яркого солнечного света Дженсен не видел ничего. Но это не мешало ему наконец обхватить Кугара двумя руками и прижать к себе. Они так и стояли, молча обнимая друг друга, не в силах отпустить. 

Потом, вечность спустя, Кугар отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Дженсену в глаза, словно тоже никак не мог поверить, что происходящее не сон. После девяти месяцев порознь даже несколько дюймов было слишком большим расстоянием. Они потянулись к друг другу одновременно, вжимаясь губами в губы почти до боли. Поцелуй вышел быстрым, нетерпеливым, отчаянным. Оба пытались наверстать упущенное, удостовериться – живой, невредимый, здесь. Когда они оторвались друг от друга и прижались лбами, оба дышали так, будто пробирались сквозь джунгли в полной выкладке миль двадцать.

– Как? – только и смог выдавить Дженсен, от нахлынувшего облегчения его шатало. 

– Очень долго, – прошептал Кугар и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз – осторожно, невыносимо бережно. 

Цепляясь друг за друга, они добрались до утопающей в полумраке гостиной. Видимо, Кугар обосновался здесь уже некоторое время назад. Все окна были забиты досками, а на журнальном столике расположился целый арсенал, среди которого Дженсен с удивлением обнаружил даже парочку гранат. Все так же, не отпуская друг друга, они повалились на диван.

– Давно? – тихо спросил Дженсен, опуская голову Кугару на плечо.

– Около двух месяцев, – так же тихо откликнулся тот. 

Теперь, когда всплеск адреналина остался позади, Дженсен чувствовал, как его начинает трясти. Видимо, Кугар тоже заметил это, потому что стянул со спинки дивана плед и накинул на него. Сразу стало гораздо теплее. Вряд ли благодаря одному пледу, потому что руку с его плеча Кугар так и не убрал. 

– Почему ты не ушел? 

– Ждал тебя. – Дженсен поднял голову, встретив взгляд Кугара. Тот выглядел так, будто это было самым логичным решение в мире – забаррикадироваться в доме и ждать непонятно чего на протяжении двух месяцев. – Я побывал в госпитале. И не нашел там ни тебя, ни свою записку.

– Она могла, даже не знаю, просто затеряться? Я мог выбросить ее после того, как прочитал.

– Она у тебя. 

– У меня, – широко улыбаясь, согласился Дженсен, но тут же снова стал серьезен. – Но я мог добраться до Нью-Гэмпшира раньше тебя или погибнуть в пути. Ты ведь не мог знать...

– Знать не мог, – Кугар пожал плечами. – Но я мог надеяться.

Он положил ладонь Дженсену на затылок и провел пальцами по отросшим волосам. Реальность происходящего накрыла их одновременно. Каждый из них не мог знать, что второй жив, но каждый надеялся. Окажись Дженсен на месте Кугара, справился бы он с двумя месяцами полной неизвестности и одиночества так же хорошо? Скорее нет, чем да.

– Как это случилось, Кугар?

– Не знаю, Джей. Мы были в джунглях около трех дней, когда оборвалась связь с центром. Поддержки с воздуха не было. Поэтому мы продолжали наблюдение за особняком наркобарона. И ждали указаний. творились что-то странное. Сперва мы думали, что это результат действия наркотиков или чего-то подобного. Но потом...

Дженсен знал, о чем говорит Кугар. Если на теле зомби еще не было крупных ран, он мог казаться просто безумцем или обкурившимся какой-то дряни, сделавшей его неуправляемым и агрессивным. Пока Кугар говорил, Дженсен молчал. Они словно поменялись местами. В прошлой жизни из Кугара невозможно было вытащить больше двух слов. Сейчас он монотонным голосом продолжал свой рассказ о том, как они поняли, что было не так с людьми наркобарона. Как приняли решение возвращаться, но потеряли сперва Рока, а затем – Клэя, и вдвоем с Пучем пробирались обратно в Штаты.

– Пуч? 

– Мы разделились четыре месяца назад. – Дженсен почувствовал, как напрягся Кугар, и молча обнял его, ожидая продолжения. – Он отправился за Джослин.

Они оба понимали, что шансы на выживание у нее еще ниже, чем у Дженсена. Как и то, что Пуча они уже не увидят.

– Джен и Кэтлин... – голос подвел, и Дженсен задохнулся очередным вдохом. Произнести это вслух он просто не мог. Горячие, злые слезы жгли глаза.

– Знаю, – Кугар сжал его в объятиях, тронул губами висок. – Знаю, Джей. Первым делом я проверил дом. Думал, может быть... Там было пусто. И я кое-что забрал. Сейчас.

Продолжая одной рукой обнимать Дженсена за плечи, Кугар потянулся к журнальному столику. Среди пистолетов и россыпи патронов лежала фотография, в уголке которой виднелась надпись шариковой ручкой «Дженсену».

– Это висело на холодильнике. – Едва взглянув на снимок, Дженсен застыл. – Джей?

Боясь поверить своим глазам, он медленно выговорил:

– Это охотничий домик, принадлежащий отцу одной из подруг Джен. Он в Квебеке. Думаешь, таким образом Джен оставила весточку, куда они могли направиться? 

– Думаю, нас ожидает путешествие в Канаду, – мягко улыбнулся Кугар, будто его совершенно не волновало ни расстояние, ни мертвецы, ни приближающаяся зима. Он смотрел на Дженсена, как смотрят на солнце после полугода полярной ночи. А потом потянулся и поцеловал, легко прикусив за нижнюю губу. 

Надежда была призрачной, иллюзорной и, скорее всего, несбыточной.

И все-таки она была.


End file.
